


Impose

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dominance, First Kiss, First Time, Frustration, Hot, Jealous!Rhett, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Sexy Times, shower, shower sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: Rhett's shower gets interrupted in the best way possible.





	Impose

       There isn't a whole lot to be said about this day. It's been long. It's been grueling. It's been annoying. And it's finally over. He can't be bothered to chat with the crew, or even Link before heading off to the studio shower. Bad moods come and go, but this one seems to be hanging over his head like a storm cloud that refuses to move on. They've been filming all day, and Rhett simply wants to go home and sleep it away, but he can't even think about getting into his vehicle without cleaning up first. Whoever decided cake batter was a great idea has fully irritated his last remaining nerve.

 

       The mirror only fuels his displeasure. He looks a complete fool. Green eyes roll as Rhett huffs his disapproval of the reflection staring back at him. He's being ridiculous. Everything that happened had been in the name of fun, but he can't help but feel resentment toward the fact that he'd taken the brunt of the humiliation today. Link has been on a roll lately, and obviously the viewers are loving it. They've made it quite clear in the comments on YouTube and over all social media platforms.

 

       Rhett sighs heavily, wishing he could be a better sport about it all. He turns from the mirror and begins stripping out of soiled clothing. God, he hates that freaking shirt! He should throw it away now while no one is looking! _Stop being so dramatic, McLaughlin._ The blonde sighs again, tossing the shirt into the empty clothes hamper in the corner. He's not in the right head space to make spur of the moment decisions like that.

 

       The water is hot. Almost too hot, but Rhett slips his tall frame under the stream anyway, hoping the shower will wash away the impending tension headache he feels coming on. For several minutes, the man does nothing more than stand still, letting the water rush over his tired muscles, feeling them slowly beginning to relax. Just as he's reaching for the shampoo, the room's door flies open.

 

                                **"Rhett? S'that you?"**

 

        _Good grief!_ Can't he have a moment's peace without interruption?! Maybe he needs a vacation... _alone_. And what kind of question is that anyway? Of course it's him. Who else would it be? Rhett doesn't vocalize those frustrations, though. He merely releases yet another exasperated sigh and replies, **"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"**

 

        **"Okay, good,"** comes his best friend's response. **"I'm hidin' from Alex. He's tryin' to dump more cake batter on me!"** Rhett can hear the breathlessness in Link's voice, guessing Alex must have been chasing him. It only adds to his irritation. He hates feeling jealous, but could those two be any more obvious? Their flirting has been off the charts lately!

 

       It becomes silent for a couple of minutes until Rhett hears the sound of shuffling from beyond the shower curtain. He perches the shampoo bottle back on the caddy, and peeks his head out to identify the noise. The first thing that catches his eye is Link's clothes scattered across the tiled floor. _What the hell?_ Then he glances upward and sees his best friend's bare ass bent over in front of him. The other man is picking up the articles of clothing one by one and tossing them into the hamper with Rhett's. He should not be seeing this...

 

        **"Link!"** He practically shouts, hoping to startle his partner. Had the idiot forgotten he was in here? But Link is unfazed by the tone of Rhett's voice. He'd been expecting this reaction after all. **"Link!"** The taller man repeats, watching wide-eyed as a sudden twitch to his crotch has him slamming the curtain closed in Link's face. **"What the hell are you doin', man?!"**

 

       But Link just gives an amused giggle at his friend's state. **"No sense wastin' water, bo."** The younger man states matter-of-factly, removing his glasses and perching them on the counter. He's been waiting for this opportunity to present itself for weeks now, and it's finally here.

 

       Rhett doesn't know what to do. He stands in the far corner, awaiting the inevitable entrance of his buddy. **"You're not gettin' in here with me! I'm- I'm not done yet!"** His voice comes out annoyingly squeaky. The unconvincing tone does nothing for him. It only gives away the obvious - that he's imagined this scene in his head a few too many times to count.

 

       The dark-haired man pushes aside the curtain enough to step inside before closing it again. He glances at Rhett trying to cover himself up in the corner and chuckles softly, using only his gaze and his pointer finger to beckon the taller man toward him. **"Sorry to impose, _brother_..."** He allows the term drip off his tongue like honey as Rhett hesitantly complies. **"... but I'm feelin' a bit _dirty_ myself..."**

 

       Rhett's nerves show in every move he makes. He's practically trembling at the thought of showering with Link, being naked with Link, _touching Link..._ Oh God, he has to stop! The impure thoughts, along with the tone of the other man's voice are almost too much for him. They have him feeling dizzy with a longing he's been trying to push aside for years.

 

       In seconds, he's crossed the distance between himself and his partner, eyes never once brave enough to meet Link's. Shaky hands cover his front to try and hide the fact that Rhett Junior is quickly hardening behind them. The only thoughts going through his mind at that moment are crazy. They're utterly _insane_. Rhett can only have those things in his imagination. That's where they're supposed to stay. But Jesus... with Link talking to him like that, all the man wants to do is ravage him right there where they stand.

 

        **"Look at me."** It's a command. A gentle one, but a command nonetheless, and Rhett hesitates once again before glancing upward and meeting the most intense gaze he thinks he's ever seen from his best friend. Link's hands meet his chest with blunt force, pushing him forward until his back is pressed into the cold tile of the shower wall. Everything is silent for several seconds until Link reaches up with both hands and grasps firmly at the back of his neck. **"Don't ever say _I bailed_ again."**

 

       With that, Link possessively pulls Rhett's head down toward him, crushing their mouths together in a kiss that will undoubtedly leave them both with swollen, bruised lips. It takes the blonde's breath away when he feels his partner's tongue pressing against the crease of his mouth. He parts his lips, allowing Link the entrance he was so obviously seeking. Skillful tongues fervently explore one another for what feels like an eternity to Rhett. He's left gasping for air and thirsting for more when the kiss is eventually broken.

 

       The intensity of Link's gaze causes Rhett to growl lowly, hands moving upward to the man's hips. In a split second, Rhett flips their positions a full one hundred and eighty degrees. Link's back experiences the coldness of the shower wall as Rhett presses his body flush against him. Without another thought, he leans in close to Link's ear and whispers hotly, **"You should have imposed on me sooner..."**

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given to me by @queensweep on tumblr


End file.
